reckebajeapovestifanfilmyfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Bohové Olympu
Děj Vše začíná Chaosem, zející prázdnotou. Z prázdnoty se vynořila Gaia (Země); Erós (Láska), Tartaros (Propast) a Erebos (Tma). Gaia následně bez mužské pomoci porodila Úrana (Nebe) který jí následně oplodnil, z čehož vzešli Titáni, šest pohlaví mužského-Koios, Kríos, Kronos, Hyperion, Iapeto a Okeanos a šest ženského - Mnémosyné, Foibé, Rheia, Theia, Themis a Téthys. Poté, co se narodil Kronos, Gaia a Úranos prohlásili, se už se nemají narodit žádní další Titáni; místo nich následovali jednoocí Kyklopové a storucí Hekatoncheirové. Kronos, který byl úskočný a ze všech Gainých potomků nejstrašnější], vykastroval svého otce a stal se vládcem všeho a všech spolu se svou sestrou a manželkou Rheiou, přičemž přijal zbylé Titány za svůj dvůr. Narodilo se jim šest dětí, které ovšem nebyly Titány, ale bohy: Hádés, Poseidón, Démétér, Hestiá, Héra a nejmladší Zeus. Kronos, když viděl, že jeho potomci jsou bohové, se zalekl jejich moci a v obavě, aby jej jednou nesvrhli z trůnu, tak pokaždé, když Rheia porodila, uchvátil dítě a snědl ho. To Rheia nemohla snést, a proto ho oklamala tím, že novorozeného Dia ukryla na ostrov Kréta a do jeho pokrývky zabalila kámen, který tak Kronos snědl. Když Zeus vyrostl, podal svému otci nápoj, kvůli kterému vyvrhl Rheiny ostatní děti, které zůstaly v jeho žaludku po celou tu dobu, jelikož jsou nesmrtelné. Rheia byla nadšená, z toho že vidí své děti což Kronos nevydržel a v záchvatu Rheiu zabil. Zeus pak vyhlásil Kronovi válku o vládu nad světem. Zeus následně se sourozenci uteče a přespí s nimi na Krétě kde mluví s Hérou o které řekne, že je nádherné stvoření. Héra říká, že je její bratr. Zeus říká, že to byli i jejich rodiče. Zeus poprosí Téthys o to aby ochránila jeho sestry. Zeus a jeho bratři nakonec s pomocí Kyklopů a Hekatoncheirů, které vysvobodili z Tartaru, ve válce zvítězili, načež Kronos varuje Dia, že se jednou objeví někdo další kdo jeho sourozence zničí načež jsou Kronos a ti co bojovali na jeho straně, svrženi do Tartaru. Zeus zanechá naživu pouze velitele Kronosových vojsk Atlase kterému dává trest. Musí navždy musí nést nebeskou klenbu. Zeus poté vybudoval sídlo Bohů na hoře Olymp. Zeus se stal bohem nebe a vládcem bohů. Jeho bratr Poseidón se stal bohem oceánů. A Hádés se stal vládcem podsvětí. Zeus si vzal Métis, dcera Ókeána a Téthys.Zeus však miluje Héru. Zeus jí tajně navštíví a řekne, jí, že by si přál aby byli spolu. Stráví spolu noc načež Héra v žárlivosti zařídí proroctví o čemž Zeus neví. Poté, co ale bylo vyřčeno proroctví, že potomek jeho Métis, zrodí boha mocnějšího než je on a připraví jej o trůn, ji spolkl . Métis už ale byla těhotná, a proto mu bylo špatně, dokud bohyně Athéna, plně vzrostlá a oblečená do boje, nevzešla z jeho hlavy. A jelikož tato nově zrozená bohyně nebyla mužského pohlaví, který by Dia svrhl z trůnu, jak pravila věštba, směla Athéna zůstat na Olympu spolu s ostatními bohy. Zeus následně vyzná lásku Héře která se stává jeho ženou a vládkyní bohů. Obsazení Zeus- Hugh Jackman Poseidon- Gerald Butler Hades- Viggo Mortensen Héra- Angelina Jolie Hestiá- Emma Stone Déméter- Cate Blanchett Kronos-Sean Bean Gaia- Eva Green Athéna- Charlize Theron Úran- Rusell Crowe Kategorie:Filmy